Talk:Necromancer
Main Type? Would people think that a BiP necro would be one of the main types of necromancers played? It was recently removed from the MainPage as one, and I'd like to know what people think. Other 'types' currently on there include SS necro and MM. Leina 23:16, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Please use Contents titles for each addition under a new subject Removed redundancy *Minor punctuation edit. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 07:28, 18 October 2005 (EST) differing headscar appearance Would someone else mind confirming this for me so I know I'm not just imagining things? Every Necromancer face has the main scar part on the left side; however, some male faces also have a little bit extra at the right temple. It's not visible with every hairstyle, but pick a hairstyle (2 or 3 is far enough back, I think), set the skin tone to dark, and the scar color to purple so it'll stand out more. Then move -leftwards- (backwards) through the faces. You'll see the extra bit on faces 1, 2, and 6 (again, counting left). *First: I'm not imagining this, right? Not some weird voodoo in my comp? *Second: Anyone know any other behaviour like this for any other class/gender match? I think this is a unique case; possibly left-over faces from a time when the scars all did that, and some things got switched and others forgotten.. --Nunix 23:03, 2 January 2006 (UTC) Chapter 2 skills They dont belong in here. There will be many many ch2 skills, which cannot all be listed here. A better place would be the Ch2 article (or maybe a "new ch2 skills" article). Or, even better, just make new skill stubs. --Xeeron 18:54, 17 February 2006 (CST) Agreed. Flesh Golem The skill description doesn't fit the skill name. I'm assuming it creates a flesh golem minion that leaves a corpse, since the name doesn't make sense for a skill that just creates a corpse. :A skill that just creates a corpse? I wish that was a real spell cause that'd be useful! Concerned Citizen 23:29, 8 March 2007 (CST) "animate a level 3...21 Flesh Golem. The Flesh Golem leaves an exploitable corpse. You can have only one Flesh Golem at a time." As it says, it creates a minion which also happens to leave a corpse when it dies. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Someone Please Change the Picture Looks ugly. :It would be really nice if people who wanted the picture changed... just found a better picture and changed it. Saves leaving 'messages' for people. Or, if you can't, just say 'Guys, I think the picture should be changed, but I can't find an appropriate one. Thanks.' Really guys, we're not babies.Leina 06:46, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::And also on the topic, I replaced the Necro picture because the old one had only a screenshot of a female necromancer - all profession pages should have both genders included in the picture. I'll try to find a better one. I just hate ones with a dull monotone background. Leina 02:48, 11 April 2007 (CDT) New one is much better. Good pick. -Auron 07:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) 'Corpse Bomber' Is this a build actually worth mentioning? I mean, the strategy for most builds is to kill an enemy as fast as you can, and the strategy of the explosion skill is to... well... make corpses go BOOM. What next? A necro build which kills people as fast as they can so that they can use Soul Feast? It just seems obvious and unrequired. I may be wrong, haven't really been in the game too much of late... Also Necromancers might wear dark capes and use dark powers as well.(76.247.222.101 05:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC)) Undead? Aren't necromancers technically undead? There are a lot of references to them having died once already...I can't remember all of them, but one example I just read was on Hayda's page..."people who come back from the dead don't have the same value system." I think there's more than that...I KNOW the game doesn't treat them as undead (unless they use that insignia that increases holy damage against them), but technically, I think they are undead. Silver40596 :No, they are quite fleshy, and yes, they bleed, unfortunately. They are living humans who control undead, and are the only ones capable of doing so. No idea who Hayda was talking about. RoseOfKali 23:34, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Certain necromancers are undead, of course. Skeletal guys and such. Of course, it's possibly that Hayda's just stupid. 23:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::But Undead are a species, they can be any profession and have nothing to do specifically with necromancers. Necromancers live and train in crypts and cemeteries, with the dead, until they gain their full power, but they by no means die in the process and come back somehow. Hayda is just a stuckup idiot. RoseOfKali 23:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's one of the quotes I was thinking of: "Working here in the catacombs protects me from the prying eyes of the living." --Oberan the Reviled ::::And The Necromancer's Path: "This is how the mortal powers seek to usurp your will and make you shirk what must be done." ::::Also, there's Tormentor's insignias. Consider that the insignias and runes seem to draw out one's latent abilities. For example, a Ranger has an inherent potential of becoming a Scout, and a Paragon could become a Centurion. Therefore, the Tormentor's insignia draws out the Necromancer's undead-ness through his weakness to holy damage. Silver40596 :::::The two quotes do not imply that a necromancer is undead, only that he feels more comfortable with the undead and that the living will oppose his meddling with the undead and thus reject him. The insignia do not make him undead, only give him the properties closer to his minions. He absorbs the powers of the undead, along with their weaknesses to holy damage, but he himself does not die and reanimate in the process. RoseOfKali 02:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) BUFF They nerf everyone then greatly buff necromancers? o>O Lost-Blue 15:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Guess they're encouraging necros to do something besides MM. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 15:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I hada necro but deleted her because i hat mm-ing its so boring and stupid you just stand there while everyone else has an actual role q-q Lost-Blue 15:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. The vast majority of Necros are MM's, they probably want that to change. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 15:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Heroes are the only awesome MM's. Have you ever tried curses? I only MM if I absolutely have to (like the awesome fun that is Vizunah Square mission or the painful agony that is the Dzagonur Bastion HM mission). Otherwise I do this: ::::*Attributes: 16 Curses, 12 Soul Reaping, 6 Protection Prayers ::::Have you ever Inverted an AoE ele or derv or Parasited a sin? Bahaha, you can almost imagine the look on their faces when they don't even know what hit them... Couple with a 40/40 weapon set, it's unstoppable. Enf. Blood is for those annoying rangers or warrior rush mobs, and Prot. Sp. is the one most awesome monk skill evar to let me tank/pull or protect my MM hero, I don't take prot monks with me. Obviously, this is a PvE build, but can be easily tweaked into PvP. RoseOfKali 23:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) E-management I'm planning on making an MM, but I don't have Nightfall for SoLS (I have proph and factions). Which energy management skill would be best in these circumstances? Should I perhaps try out a Rt/N for Spawning Power/Boon of Creation? 12:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) : SoLS is a gr8 e-management skill (if you can get it), but I also use Consume Corpse for e-management. Rt/N is gr8 for e-management, but you are confined to only having 8 minions (I think) and not as high level, I'd say necro is best for pure mm and Consume is great e-management. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 13:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Female Necromancer Bug? Hi I recently made a female necromancer and every time type /dance it says that I start to dance, but my character doesn't dance has this problem occurred with anyone else's female necro?Tempestrus 00:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :No. My female necro is my most played character. Did you happen to be in the middle of the "run" animation while issuing the dance command? If you type any command while running, your character will just stop and not do anything at all. Also, the /dance * command has some delay, if you were trying to sync with someone. RoseOfKali 06:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) iv been playing a necro since factions and i love the playing style but after the resent buffs its sad to say this but rits out class necros with the abillity to rase armys and now that mesmers buff now out class necros with hexs....i feel that anet really should show alittle more love to necros...alot of the elites are broken at best and alot of the dmg spells only work when the conditions are met..and slow as well :Necros are still better summoners imo. Infinite energy and Discord (makes PvE combust) blows Spawning out of the water. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, I play my necro as a spirit summoner regularly to farm Nick's stuff. :P Soul Reaping is awesome. And so are Curses, and Batteries, and MM heroes. :] RoseOfKali 04:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC)